The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DLANTAN95’.
The new Lantana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Lantana plants with early and freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Lantana plant originated from a self-pollination in August, 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel of a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code designation LT-7-52, not patented. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since September, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.